iDecide the Better Couple
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: Seddie vs. Creddie, Cibby vs. Sibby, Spam vs. Seddie, Cam vs. Creddie. Basically, I take two pairings and decide which one makes the better couple. Vote and see if your faves win! Idea taken from StrawberryAngel143. All credit goes to her! Read and vote!
1. Chapter 1: Seddie vs Creddie

**Which One is the Better Couple?**

OK, so I've wanted to write an iCarly story for a while now, and the perfect idea hit me. Choose the better couple! Okay, so I took the idea from StrawberryAngel143. She's AMAZING! All credit goes to her. Anyways, first are the "classic couples:" Seddie vs. Creddie!

Seddie: Sam and Freddie make an adorable couple. They are most definitely the most loved and supported couple and it's easy to see why. The only problem is their fighting constantly. Besides that, they're fine. They have lots of moments and even though they don't always show it, you know they care about each other. They're my favorite iCarly couple and I think they balance each other out.

Creddie: Carly and Freddie make a very sweet couple. They get along great and have an amazing friendship. Freddie definitely likes Carly, or at least he thinks he does. Carly loves Freddie too, just not the same way that we've seen. Freddie is always comforting her, like in iBattle Chip, and they're always there for each other. Even though I personally don't ship them, I think their very sweet and have a great friendship.

So vote and tell me why! Again, all credit goes to StrawberryAngel143. Decide the winner!


	2. Chapter 2: Cam vs Seddie

Cam vs. Seddie

A/N: OMG I already have 8 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you guys sooo much! :) Okay, here are the results:

Seddie: 7

Creddie: 1.

Wow, that was surprising. Not. I'm not trying to bash Creddie but almost every website I go to has at least one person with a username with "Seddie" in it so it's not too surprising. So this chapter will be... Cam vs. Seddie! I notice that these two are rivaled a lot in iCarly stories so... Here are my thoughts!

Cam: Carly and Sam have a really nice friendship. They're always there for one another even when no one else is and they can trust each other with anything. I personally don't ship them romantically though... Much.

Seddie: Okay, you heard my thought about this on the last chapter so I'm going to say some more things about it. Sam and Freddie both are different and similar at the same time, know what I mean? Because their lives are both sort of screwed up. They both have crazy moms and their dads left which I find really sad and I think they really connect in this weird way. I love their friendship and romance!

My Vote: Seddie. I know it's stupid to do the same pairing again but the next one won't be Seddie or Creddie... I'm pretty sure I know which pairing will win this one...

Okay, so that's all for now. Read and don't forget to vote! Thanks sooo much! 3


	3. Chapter 3: Spam vs Sibby

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sort of busy. Whatever. Anyways, thanks sooo much for all the reviews! I just love getting them! Anyways, for this chapter of iDecide the Better Couple, I will be choosing between 2 of the under appreciated iCarly couples: Sibby vs. Spam. But first, I need to show you all the results for the last chapter!

Seddie: 8

Cam: 0

Wow... I feel bad for the Cam shippers. But I knew that would happen so whatever :P. Anyways, here it is: Sibby vs. Spam:

Sibby: Sam and Gibby would make a very... Interesting couple. I'm not too sure how it would turn out but it could work, considering the fact that they do get along well and seem close enough as friends... I like this couple for some weird reason. It's not really popular and you don't hear about it alot, but it just makes it more interesting, you know? And even Nathan Kress said he would like to see them together, which is sort of funny when you think about it :)

Spam: Oh my Gosh, I absolutely LOVE Spam! Spencer and Sam are alot alike, they're both the very odd people in the show and I think that if it wasn't for the huge age difference and the fact that Sam is Spencer's little sister's best friend, it's possible they would try going out. I love their friendship too, it's just so adorable! And Sam has said she had a "little crush" on Spencer so... Hmm.

My Vote: Spam. They're one of my favorites and I think that this makes more sense than Sibby. Just my opinion!

So... Read and vote! I think Spam will win this one. The next is... I don't know yet! Tell me what YOU want! Love you all! :)


End file.
